1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an annunciator apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a programmable commercial message repeater system which may be controlled to deliver messages in any sequence or at any specific times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of annunciator systems which utilize pre-recorded messages for sequential enablement and auditory output over a speaker network. Such prior devices have utilized recorder/reproducer transport equipment and various forms of record media, and such systems have been preprogrammed in a sense that the pre-recorded messages were played back sequentially in accordance with a selected schedule, timing of which was a function of tape speed of playback. In still other forms, playback sequence may be controlled by various types of clock timer and relay network to deliver the message of proper sequence at proper time position. In general, most approaches to programmed message timing and sequence relied upon state of the art recording and playback techniques coupled with known and obvious timing and control measures.